Someday
by MythicWolf04
Summary: How could everyone see that they were in love with each other except them?


Suggested listening: Someday by The Strokes

* * *

 _I'm sure we all expect what we can accept  
That's just our nature  
Can't get too comfortable, though  
Hubris is a bitch_

* * *

"You've gotta be joking, right? Again?"

"Wish I was."

Falco sighed and sunk into his chair. He covered his face with a wing while annoyance flitted through his mind.

"Even Slippy sees it plain as day!" Falco took a drink of his soda and slammed it on the lunch table.

Peppy shrugged. "That's dumb love for ya." He leaned on the table. He rubbed the bandages on his head and grimaced.

Falco raised a brow. "You should get some rest." He smirked and took another sip of his drink.

"Pushing your luck." He wagged his finger at Falco who stuck his tongue out at Peppy.

"You haven't slowed down a bit since the aparoids!" Falco crossed his arms and glared at Peppy.

"Hasn't been a reason to. Can't break the cycle." Peppy stood up and shrugged.

Falco opened his beak to say something, but then closed it and gathered the remains of his food.

"So what did they get into this time?" He leaned on the wall next to the doorway after he tossed his lunch away.

"Just having breakfast together for about... Two hours is all." Peppy threw his trash in the bin by the door and smiled.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Is it so hard for them to see it?" He walked out of the mess hall with Peppy.

"James was that way with Vixy all those years ago." Falco sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Have you talked to Fox?" Falco scratched his cheek and looked over at Peppy.

"About?" Peppy's ears twitched.

"Krystal, dude!" Falco threw his hands up in the air. He felt his eye twitch. "What else?" Annoyance fluttered through his head.

Peppy shook his head. "I thought it would be best for them to figure all that out."

"And they haven't." Falco pressed a hand to the side of his head. "The tension is so thick there I can cut through it." He scowled and made a slice with his hands.

"You could be his… wingman." Peppy smiled.

Falco groaned. "Oh man, no. That was awful." He looked up at the hallway ceiling and shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry." Peppy chuckled. "Thought that was pretty good."

"Keep trying." Falco patted Peppy's shoulder.

"You could still help him, you know."

Falco didn't reply; instead, he looked down at his feet as they clanked on the floor. Sure, he could help Fox, but that felt like something he wasn't supposed to intrude on.

 _Yet they're so blind to each other! It isn't that hard, Fox you dumbass!_

But…

A thought lodged itself in Falco's head and refused to budge. It ate at him as he walked with Peppy.

"Are we supposed to want them to get together?" Falco asked aloud. He scratched the top of his head.

Peppy raised a brow. "They seem into each other."

"That's the point! Are they really into each other?" Falco crossed his arms.

"But it's so easy to see the attraction Fox has for her." Peppy cradled his chin in a hand. "And I've seen my fair share of romance."

Falco hummed. "Right." He nodded. "They really do have a thing, huh?"

"Certainly." Peppy smiled. Falco still felt a nagging sensation tugging at him, refusing to let go. He snorted and ignored it.

The pair stopped in front of the elevator. Falco pressed the button and looked to Peppy.

"Where ya headed?"

"Need to check up on Slippy." Peppy shook his head and chuckled. "Kid is working himself to death."

"Probably in the workshop." The doors opened and the two stepped inside. Falco pressed the buttons for the top two floors.

"Why are ya goin' to the bridge?" Peppy leaned against the wall as the elevator rose.

"To check up on our flight course." Falco crossed his arms and stared at the door.

"You sure it isn't to talk to Fox?" Peppy grinned and punched Falco's shoulder.

"If he's there." Falco shrugged and patted Peppy back. "I might be inclined to."

"Might it be about a crush he's developed?" Peppy looked down at the floor, a smile on his face.

Falco felt the corner of his beak rise. "If the conversation goes that way." He set his hands on his hips and rocked back and forth on his heels.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened for Peppy to exit. "Well, see ya later." Peppy waved as the doors closed again.

"See ya." Falco smiled as the elevator rose once more.

Falco moved a hand through his head feathers and straightened his jacket while thoughts invaded his mind. So many things flitted through his headspace in a fraction of a second, but they vanished just as soon as he had grasped them.

One or two did manage to stick, however.

 _I wonder if Fox fell for her hard._

 _She feels the same way… right?_

 _Or am I just imagining things?_

Falco sighed and shook his tumultuous head. The doors opened with a hiss and deposited him in the hall before the bridge, where he saw the man of the hour talking to Krystal at a console up ahead.

Was Fox… blushing?

Falco ducked behind the doorway to the bridge without making a sound. He peeked out at the two talking.

"-so embarrassing!" Fox sighed and shook his head. Krystal chuckled.

"Tricky really meant well for us." Krystal set her hands on her hips and smiled.

"'We could come back for a honeymoon?' Seriously?" Fox pressed a hand to his forehead.

Falco's eyes widened. _Have they already…_

"To be fair, Sauria is beautiful." Krystal leaned back on the console and looked at Fox.

Fox sighed. "Can we please change the subject?" Krystal laughed at him.

 _You're so blind, Fox!_

"We should be at Corneria tomorrow." Krystal drummed her fingers on a console.

Fox nodded. "Ready for our vacation?" He grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes! It's been forever since the last one." Krystal looked up at the ceiling and crossed her arms.

"So… what are your plans?" Fox looked out of the window and at the stars as his voice grew softer.

 _This is your chance, dumbass! Ask her out!_

Falco felt his chest tense up in anticipation. He suppressed a grin as he continued to watch the scene unfold.

"I might go visit them." Krystal stroked her chin. Fox looked over at her with perked ears.

"Oh, you're talking about…" Fox's face turned into something unreadable. He scratched his ears.

Krystal nodded. "Yeah. It's good to keep in touch."

Fox opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head. He wrung his hands and sighed. "I don't need to ask you for help with that, right?"

Krystal moved closer to him and set her hands on his shoulders. "Of course you don't."

"You think it'll work?" Fox's voice was hopeful. He had a small smile on his face.

Falco raised a brow and cocked his head. What were they talking about now?

"Positive." She tapped her forehead. "Empath, remember?"

Fox chuckled. "Of course."

They weren't but a few inches apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

 _Come on, come on, come on! Do it!_

Fox broke his gaze and looked at the floor. He had a frown on his face, and he looked like he was trying to get smaller.

Krystal backed away and sighed. "Sorry… was I too close?" Her ears flattened.

"No, it's not that. I was just… thinking." Fox shook his head.

She sighed again and messed with a strand of her hair. "I've gotta get packing. See you tomorrow?"

Fox was silent for a moment. His hands were fidgeting around. "Yeah. See you, Krystal."

Falco sighed and left his hiding place, walking through the doorway and into the bridge as Krystal left it.

"Yo." Falco waved at Krystal. She nodded at him as she walked into the elevator.

 _Warm welcome, huh?_

Fox smiled as his ears perked up. "Hey, Falco!"

"What were you guys talking about?" Falco raised a brow and grinned.

Fox cleared his throat. "I… uh… nothing." He looked down at the floor and crossed his arms.

Sharing looks and stuff, huh? "Come on, Foxy. Did it have to do with our vacation?"

Fox sighed. "Why does it matter?" His arms fell limp at his sides.

Falco frowned and raised a brow. "Hey buddy, you okay?" He set a wing on Fox's shoulder.

 _Is he this worked up over her?_

"Krystal's got plans. I'm worried it won't go too well for me." He set a hand on his head.

 _You're afraid you'll lose her… I see._

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Falco smiled and sat in a chair. Fox did the same across from him.

Fox shook his head. "I should've told her not to go." He rested his chin on a hand.

Falco looked up at the ceiling. "I know you care about her, but you can't force her to do what you want."

"I can feel my stomach twisting up already." Fox bit his lip.

 _Hah, ol' Foxy is jealous! That's cute!_

"Buddy, you gotta relax. Take a breath." Falco scooted his chair closer to Fox. "Is she gonna be gone the whole time?"

"Just for a day." Fox's knee started bouncing while he wrung his hands.

"Then you don't need to worry! It'll be over with fast!" Falco gave him a thumbs up.

"I guess so." Fox still looked unsure.

Falco stood up after a prolonged moment of silence. "Let's take a walk."

Fox hesitated for a moment before he got up as well. Falco left the bridge and entered the elevator with Fox behind him, and he pressed the button for the hangar bay. The doors closed and left the two men alone with their thoughts.

Falco glanced at Fox. He was staring at the floor with a small smile on his face, but he had bags under his eyes. His fur and clothes were disheveled, and his normally bright eyes looked lost.

 _Damn, he's seriously fallen for her._

Falco stared at the wall as determination filled his heart.

 _I've gotta be his wingman! I'll show him that they're meant to be, even if nobody else sees it!_

The doors opened and deposited the two in the hangar. Falco started to walk towards his Arwing where it lay on the ground. Panels were open and circuitry was exposed all over the ship, but the wings looked untouched.

Falco climbed on a wing and patted the spot next to him. Fox sat next to him and looked down at the scratched and scarred floor.

"What's got you so worked up?" Falco tapped Fox's shoulder.

Fox looked up at Falco. "I'm worried about her."

Falco smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It'll work out in the end!" He smiled and shook Fox a little.

 _He doesn't look so convinced… maybe he still doesn't realize he's into her?  
_  
Falco released his grip on Fox and looked out of the hangar at the deep expanse of space. Sector X was winking at them as it lazed around in a cradle of stars.

"Really hope so." Fox was quiet. He hugged his knees to his chest and shut his eyes.

Falco took a breath. No time like the present, he supposed.

"Sure hope it all works out for you and her." Falco smiled and patted Fox's back.

A moment passed. Neither of them moved.

Fox blinked. " _Huh?_ " His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

Falco raised a brow. "Ya' know… between you and Krystal?"

Another eerie silence elapsed.

"What?!" Fox leaped up from the Arwing and stood on its wing.

Falco felt his face start to burn as he stood up. "Because you guys are in love with each other?" Falco scratched his head. "That's why you've been like this lately."

"We've just been talking!" Fox set his hands on his hips. "Who said anything about love?" He bared his fangs.

"But you've been really nervous around each other!" Falco crossed his arms.

"We talk about touchy stuff!" Fox growled while his ears flattened.

"The touching, the personal space-'"

Fox's tail thrashed behind him. "There's a word in the dictionary called 'friendship'. Search it up, dumbass!" Fox slugged Falco in the shoulder.

Falco rubbed his arm as pangs of guilt coursed through him. "Y- you guys looked so cute together, so I thought-"

"You all just decided we would make a great couple, huh? Not cool." Fox sighed and turned away from Falco.

Falco fell silent. He stared down at his hands while shame warmed his cheeks. He didn't…

"You could've ruined our friendship, you know!" Fox shook his head. He wore a scowl on his face.

Falco set his hands on his head. "Damn, I'm so sorry." His voice was quiet and he shut his eyes.

"I don't know why everyone -even the people on Corneria- thinks we're together!" Fox sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Falco allowed himself a wry smile. "And we all thought you two were the oblivious ones."

"I've never thought of her that way; she's like the sister I never had." Fox stared back out into the void.

"I'm really sorry." Falco kicked his feet and watched the stars go by.

Fox nodded. "It's alright." He paused for a moment before he turned to look at Falco. "Just don't make assumptions like that again, okay? It's not your business."

Falco sighed and nodded as they both sat back down. _I knew it wasn't okay to do this._

"Who's she gonna see?" Falco asked.

Fox laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… Star Wolf?" He grinned and looked away.

Falco cocked his head. Confusion and worry plagued his mind, but Fox's silly gaze eased it. "How come?"

Fox shook his head as a more timid smile took its place. "She's sending a message from me." Fox rested his chin in his hands and looked over at Falco.

Falco huffed. "What is it?"

Fox was quiet for a moment while he stroked his chin. His tongue stuck a bit out of his mouth as he thought, and Falco smiled at it.

"Just trying to make some strong bonds... And reconnect something else along the way." Fox crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling with that same starstruck look on his face.

Falco did the same, dozens of questions in his mind. Why was Fox being so cryptic? Was he trying to hide something? Where was that dumb look coming from?

"Things will be different," Fox continued.

Falco raised a brow. "Bit of an assumption." He smirked and crossed his arms.

Fox pushed Falco with a laugh. "You trust me?"

Falco nodded. "Course."

Fox's gaze brightened. "Great!"

Falco watched as Sector X vanished from his view behind the hangar wall. The color of the nebula melted away and left the void as a monotone mass of black and white, an indifferent sea with microscopic creatures floating within it.

 _I should've just asked Fox! My stupid mind had to go right into thinking those two were dating, huh?_

Falco sighed. _Guess I overthought._ He chuckled.

"Ya' gonna tell me what you're hidin'?" Falco clasped his hands together and mustered the most persuasive look he could.

"When I'm ready." Fox gave him a thumbs up.

"When you're ready to admit who you're really sleeping with, come and tell me." Falco snickered.

"Come on, dude!" Fox growled, but Falco only laughed harder. He could've sworn he saw a blush hidden under Fox's fur.

"But really, thanks." Falco looked at the ground.

"For what?"

"Knockin' some sense into me." That'll be the last time I try to force people together.

Fox smiled. "Of course."

"I read into stuff too much, huh?" Falco shook his head as a fresh wave of shame heated his face. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Fox hummed. "That's just our nature… and things aren't usually what our minds make them out to be."

Falco watched as the stars melded into each other and the darkness didn't seem so daunting.

 _Just because I see it doesn't mean it's reality._

Falco looked at Fox and smiled as he set a hand on his shoulder. No more words were needed.

Falco finally understood.


End file.
